


Internet Friends

by cutelilfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Internet Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Idiots in Love, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love, Maybe some angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilfics/pseuds/cutelilfics
Summary: Pidge decides to make a groupchat with her internet friends.





	1. Pidge makes a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> okay ah so this is my first fanfic and i hope you all enjoy!!! please comment and im sorry this is such a short chapter the others will be much longer and i will update extremely often! Love you guys!!! xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge makes a groupchat and they get to know each other (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda boring but i will update really soon. Expect more klance next chapter

_p.i.d.g.e made groupchat with lanceylance, chunky_hunky_funky_monkey, mothman, iamdad, and princess.allura_

_p.i.d.g.e named groupchat "WHATS UP FUCKERS?!?!?!?"_

**p.i.d.g.e**

WHATS UP FUCKERS?!?!?

**lanceylance**

HI PIGEON!!!

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

PIDGE!!!! hi!!!

**mothman**

Pidge, I told you to stop putting me in groupchats with people I don't know.

**iamdad**

You know me!

**princess.allura**

and me!!! :)

**p.i.d.g.e**

oops sorry keith, I didn't introduce you to my friends

Lance and Hunk, meet Keith, Shiro, and Allura.

keith=mothman

shiro=iamdad

allura=princess.allura

lance=lanceylance

hunk= chunky_hunky_funky_monkey

**lanceylance**

hi keith shiro and allura

**princess.allura**

Hello, Lance!

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

Hey guys!

**lanceylance**

is shiro dad?

**p.i.d.g.e**

very much so.

**iamdad**

I do like to consider myself the father of Pidge and Keith

**mothman**

last time I checked, you are my brother not my father

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

CAN I BE YOUR SON?

**lanceylance**

OOH ME TOO

PLEASE ADOPT ME FATHER

**iamdad**

of course. the more the merrier!

**p.i.d.g.e**

im glad you guys have already bonded

we are already a family

**lanceylance**

who is mom?

**p.i.d.g.e**

we have two moms

Adam and Allura

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

whos adam?

**p.i.d.g.e**

Shiro's boyfriend

**princess.allura**

Yay!!! I am a mother!!! I love you, my children!!!

**lanceylance**

we love you too mom

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

why isn't adam in the groupchat

**mothman**

he wont get a normal phone

**iamdad**

my idiot boyfriend still has a flip phone 

**lanceylance**

oh god.

the poor man.

**p.i.d.g.e**

I know.

**princess.allura**

so tragic.

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

how does he live?

**mothman**

you are all so fucking dramatic 

also, pidge, IM WAITING FOR PIZZA

**p.i.d.g.e**

IT ISNT READY YET DUMBASS. YOU NEED TO WAIT ANOTHER 10 MINUTES JFC

**iamdad**

Pidge! language!

**mothman**

I WILL start the documentary without you

**p.i.d.g.e**

YOU WOULDNT

**mothman**

I would.

**p.i.d.g.e**

I CANT CONTROL THE PIZZA

IM NOT THE ONE MAKING IT

**iamdad**

children, stop fighting

**mothman**

OMG SHIRO, YOU ARENT MY DAD YOU ARE MY BROTHER

**iamdad**

I prefer to think of myself as both. besides, we aren't even related by blood.

**lanceylance**

IM SO CONFUSED

**p.i.d.g.e**

okay so keith and I are roommates and keith was adopted and grew up with shiro and somewhere in the mix we met allura and adam.

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

oh.

mkay.

**lanceylance**

wait so how did you guys meet allura and adam?

**princess.allura**

I work at my uncle Coran's coffee shop and they were always there and somehow we became friends :)))

**iamdad**

I met Adam at a club.

**lanceylance**

o

**p.i.d.g.e**

YOU MET ADAM AT A CLUB???

DID YOU GUYS HOOK UP THE NIGHT YOU MET???

**iamdad**

...maybe

WE SHOULDNT TALK ABOUT THIS

IT IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE TO TALK ABOUT WITH YOUR FATHER

**mothman**

what the fuck

shiro

i'm-

omg

**lanceylance**

I THINK WE NEED TO MAKE ANOTHER GC

WITH JUST THE KIDS

**p.i.d.g.e**

agreed.

 ~~~~_p.i.d.g.e renamed groupchat "Not so innocent gc"_

**iamdad**

im sorry

please don't make another gc

**princess.allura**

we will miss u :(((

**lanceylance**

I can feel the puppy dog eyes radiating out of my phone...

PIDGE WE CANT LEAVE THEM

WE CAN MAKE THE GROUPCHAT LATER

**p.i.d.g.e**

fuck, you are right. 

BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN WE ARENT MAKING ANOTHER GC WITHOUT YOU

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

I feel bad. IM SO SO SO SORRY MOM AND DAD

WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU

**princess.allura**

thank you, Hunk.

**mothman**

puppy dog eyes don't work on me.

I am still extremely grossed out.

**iamdad**

sorry son.

**mothman**

its okay Shiro

I just really don't enjoy hearing about your SEX LIFE

**iamdad**

I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING

**p.i.d.g.e**

okay pizza is ready, keith, I will be home soon

BYE EVERYONE, LETS TALK LATER

**lanceylance**

BYE PIGEON XOXOXO

**p.i.d.g.e**

fuck you lance

**lanceylance**

GOOD BYE EVERYONE, I WILL TALK TO ALL OF YOU TOMORROW :*

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

BYE PIDGE! BYE DAD! BYE MOM! BYE KEITH!

**iamdad**

goodbye sons!!!

**princess.allura**

Bye!!! Love you guys!!! xoxo :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so so so so much for reading xoxo


	2. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter about how Lance and Pidge are aliens. with a little klance??? I guess???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who is reading :)

_p.i.d.g.e made groupchat with lanceylance, chunky_hunky_funky_monkey, and mothman_

_p.i.d.g.e named groupchat "kidz™"_

**p.i.d.g.e**

hiii

**lanceylance**

Good morning Pigeon!

**p.i.d.g.e**

i didnt wake you up, did i?

wait...

you dont sleep

**lanceylance**

you know me so well

**p.i.d.g.e**

there is probably something wrong with us

**lanceylance**

no, i just think we might be aliens

**p.i.d.g.e**

that explains it

**lanceylance**

we are most definitely aliens.

it explains alot.  
**p.i.d.g.e**

It is why we dont feel the need to sleep

we run completely on coffee

sleep is for the weak.

**lanceylance**

Of course.

**mothman**

what

the

fuck?!?

**lanceylance**

Keith!

good morning!

**mothman**

ITS NOT MORNING

ITS 3:00 AM

**lanceylance**

Yeah...morning

AND I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK...

why mothman?

**mothman**

i made the username 5 years ago when i was obsessed with conspiracies...

**p.i.d.g.e**

you still are obsessed.

**mothman**

am not

**p.i.d.g.e**

we have watched 3 documentaries on aliens within the past week

**lanceylance**

Aw keithhhh

you are such a nerd

a cute nerd tho ;)))

**mothman**

i am not a nerd

**lanceylance**

your username tells me otherwise

**mothman**

i just haven't gotten around to changing it

**lanceylance**

sureeee

whatever you say keith.

**mothman**

God, this is a waste of my time.

im going back to sleep

AND STOP TEXTING THIS GROUPCHAT AT 3

**lanceylance**

good night mothman xoxo have sweet (nerdy) dreams!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but next chapter will be longer (i think)


	3. sending pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone sends pictures of themselves and someone likes keith :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the third chapter also I decided to make an instagram account for this fanfic it is called @cutelilfics feel free to dm me, and I will post everytime I update, do polls, and idk what else :P but yeah! enjoy this chapter!!!

**not so innocent gc**

 

**p.i.d.g.e**

hello friends

**lanceylance**

hello pigeon

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

hi!

**princess.allura**

hello!

**iamdad**

hey

**keith.k**

hi.

**lanceylance**

KEITH

OMFG KEITH

YOU DID IT 

WHAT HAPPETSD

FUCK

*HAPPENED

**p.i.d.g.e**

FINALLY

YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME

IS EVERYTHING OKAY?

**iamdad**

we are proud of you.

**princess.allura**

I don't understand why it is such a big deal

he only changed his username...

**lanceylance**

OMGGG KEITH DID YOU CHANGE IT BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAID EARLIER

AWWW KEITH 

**keith.k**

I told you I was going to change it

I just never had the time to

**lanceylance**

aw keith I know that you really did it for me

**keith.k**

I didn't but whatever

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

OKAY SO what is everyone doing today?

**princess.allura**

thank you for asking!

I will be at work until 4:00 but after work I am going to volunteer at the animal shelter!!!

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

aw Allura that is so sweet

**princess.allura**

thank you Hunk :)

**iamdad**

I am on my way to the gym right now, then I have to go to work, then Adam and I are going out for dinner

**lanceylance**

where do you work?

**iamdad**

I work at the preschool

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

omg

that is so cute

I can picture it

**iamdad**

how can you picture it? You don't even know what I look like

**lanceylance**

OMG I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE OR WHAT ALLURA LOOKS LIKE OR WHAT KEITH LOOKS LIKE

EVERYONE, SEND PICS

_(picture of Lance in a coffee shop, smiling at the camera, holding a cup of coffee)_

THERE I AM (thank you hunk for taking the picture)

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

_(picture of Hunk wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of yellow flowers, smiling nervously)_

That's a picture of me before my first date with Shay :P

also thank you lance for taking the picture

**iamdad**

_(selfie of Shiro smiling with a few preschoolers)_

**princess.allura**

_(picture of Allura looking at the small white kitten in her arms with a small smile on her face)_

**p.i.d.g.e**

you already know what I look like

THE ONLY PERSON WE DONT HAVE A PICTURE OF IS KEITH

KEITHHHHH

SEND A PICTURE

OR I WILL SEND ONE FOR YOU

**keith.k**

_(selfie of Keith on his motorcycle, wearing his helmet, and smiling slightly)_

**lanceylance**

….

ALL OF YOU ARE REALLY HOT

WOAH

I would date all of you.

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

yeah... Lance just fell over and screamed "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" really loud

**princess.allura**

thank you lance

I think all of us are quite attractive

**p.i.d.g.e**

Hunk, Keith also freaked out

**keith.k**

I did not

**p.i.d.g.e**

you choked on your water and took a screenshot.

* * *

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

PIDGE

PIDGE

PIDGE

PIDGE

**p.i.d.g.e**

what is it? why aren't you texting the gc?

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

ITS ABOUT LANCE

I may have left something out when I told the gc how lance reacted when he saw the pictures

when he saw Shiro's picture he didn't react too much he just mumbled "damn"

when he was Allura he say "Jesus, is everyone on this gc really hot?"

THEN KEITH'S PICTURE

HE SAW KEITH

 THEN HE FELL

THEN HE SCREAMED "HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE IS SO HOT" AND STARTED BLUSHING WAY TOO MUCH

**p.i.d.g.e**

OMG

WHEN KEITH SAW LANCE HE CHOKED THEN TOOK 5 SCREENSHOTS AND THEN DECIDED NOT TO SEND A PICTURE OF HIMSELF BECAUSE HE SAID AND I QUOTE "beautiful people like him shouldn't have to see people like me"

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

A ROMANCE IS BEGINNING 

WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP THIS ROMANCE TO BLOSSOM

**p.i.d.g.e**

I don't know

fuck

lets just see what happens

* * *

**not so innocent gc**

 

**keith.k**

I did not choke on the water because of the pictures

also I didn't take a screenshot

**p.i.d.g.e**

so what was that sound?

**keith.k**

me choking.

lets just get back to what we were talking about before the pictures

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

yeah

so

Pidge what are you doing today?

**p.i.d.g.e**

I AM HANGING OUT WITH A VERY PRETTY GIRL

SHES FUNNY AND TALL AND SHES REALLY NICE

AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE BEST PART???

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

whats the best part?

**p.i.d.g.e**

SHE IS BI

WHICH MEANS I HAVE A CHANCE

and she is so so so beautiful omgggg

**lanceylance**

it sounds like shes making you soft

**p.i.d.g.e**

fuck off lance

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

take pictures to send to us!!!

**iamdad**

don't do anything I wouldn't do

**keith.k**

well shiro...

you do a lot of things that we shouldn't do

LIKE GO TO CLUBS AND HAVE SEX WITH STRANGERS

**iamdad**

....

don't do anything Allura wouldn't do.

**princess.allura**

yes, don't do anything I wouldn't do.

also have fun!!! I am sure she likes you just as much as you like her!!!

**p.i.d.g.e**

thanks guys :)))

**iamdad**

well good bye everyone 

I finally made it to the gym and I need to exercise

**princess.allura**

I should get to work...

**p.i.d.g.e**

I need to get ready to hang out with Jaelyn

**lanceylance**

and I need breakfast

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

and I need to make lance breakfast

bye everyone!

**keith.k**

bye

* * *

_acxaaaa requested to follow you_

 

**keith.k**

oh hi Acxa

**acxaaaa**

hi keith 

**keith.k**

whats up?

**acxaaaa**

well...there has been something I have been meaning to talk to you about...

**keith.k**

what is it?

**acxaaaa**

I like you.

And not in the friend way

I LIKE like you.

...

Keith?

Please answer...

I'm getting really nervous...

It's been 15 minutes Keith...

**keith.k**

that's cool.

* * *

**not so innocent gc**

 

**keith.k**

FUCK

I NEED HELP

I REALLY REALLY NEED HELP

FUCK

**lanceylance**

is something wrong?

like, something really really wrong?

**keith.k**

MY FRIEND LIKES ME

WELL I DONT EVEN KNOW IF WE ARE FRIENDS

WE JUST HELP EACH OTHER OUT OCCASIONALLY

**lanceylance**

and the problem is...?

**keith.k**

SHES A GIRL

AND I AM GAY

VERY VERY GAY

**lanceylance**

youre gay???

oh wait

huh

now I can see it

**keith.k**

CAN YOU TRY TO HELP??? I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

**lanceylance**

easy

just tell her that you are gay

**keith.k**

but then she will feel stupid or she will be mad or something

**lanceylance**

Keith. Just tell her the truth.

**keith.k**

the truth?

**lanceylance**

yes.

the truth.

**keith.k**

yeah...thanks lance

**lanceylance**

no problem :D

* * *

**keith.k**

Acxa?

**acxaaaa**

yeah?

**keith.k**

I need to tell you the truth. And the truth is that I am gay and I think that I am catching feelings for a boy named Lance who is internet friends with my best friend and roommate Pidge who made a groupchat with me, my brother, our friend, Lance and Lance's friend. 

**acxaaaa**

oh. well thank you for telling the truth.

can we be friends and forget that this ever happened???

**keith.k**

sure.

**acxaaaa**

sooo

tell me more about Lance ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and check out my Instagram account @cutelilfics feel free to dm me about anything xoxo


	4. you dont know youre beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith talks to acxa and then talks to lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

**acxaaaa**

hello keith!

we didn't get the chance to talk earlier

about Lance ;)

**keith.k**

ughhhh

what do you want to know about him???

**acxaaaa**

EVERYTHING

**keith.k**

oh god...

well uh I don't know too much about him...

he is just such a likeable person

he is very flirty and he likes to tease

he is unbelievably attractive...

**acxaaaa**

1-10???

**keith.k**

10\. he has beautifully tanned skin, his eyes are blue and so stunning, his smile is so charming, and his hair is just so damn simple but he still looks like he belongs in an art museum. Just seeing a picture of him leaves me weak in the knees, I don't know what I would do if I ever met him...

**acxaaaa**

do you have a picture???

**keith.k**

5

of the same picture

**axcaaaa**

oh. 

oh my. 

5 of the same picture?

**keith.k**

yes

_(picture sent)_

BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME???

**acxaaaa**

he is gorgeous...

**keith.k**

I know...

ugh

we are making this too much of a big deal.

he is attractive. so what?

I don't even like him enough for it to be considered a crush. I just like the way he looks. and talks. sometimes.

**acxaaaa**

I think you should talk to him more

get to know him and see if you really like him

**keith.k**

...should I text him now...?

**acxaaaa**

YES

OMG YES

KEITH GO

GO AND TALK TO YOUR PRINCE CHARMING

**keith.k**

oh god don't call him that

…. actually....

he is very princely and definitely charming...

**acxaaaa**

WHATEVER JUST GO

* * *

**keith.k**

hi.

**lanceylance**

MOTHMANNN

well actually

not anymore

now you are just plain old keith

wait...

im just realizing that this isn't the gc

is something wrong?

**keith.k**

no I just wanted to say thank you.

**lanceylance**

for what?

**keith.k**

helping me figure things out when my friend said she liked me

she asked if we could be friends and thanked me for being honest with her

**lanceylance**

oh

it was no problem :D

really, whenever you need help with anything, text me ;)

ACTUALLY NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE I NEED ADVICE

I have a job interview tomorrow and I need to know...

light blue bowtie or dark blue bowtie?

**keith.k**

um idk

can you send pictures?

**lanceylance**

yeah just wait one sec

_(mirror selfie of Lance with a light blue bowtie and a white dress shirt, winking at the camera)_

_(mirror selfie of Lance with a dark blue bowtie and a white dress shirt, his head tilted and smiling slightly)_

**keith.k**

how do you do that?

**lanceylance**

do what?

**keith.k**

take a perfect selfie in which you look absolutely flawless.

Correction: TWO PERFECT SELFIES

**lanceylance**

you think I look flawless???

**keith.k**

doesn't matter

dark blue bowtie, it brings out your eyes

**lanceylance**

are we just going to ignore that you think im flawless and perfect?

**keith.k**

I said the selfie was perfect not you

**lanceylance**

the selfie is a picture of myself

soooo

you just called me perfect

and flawless

don't ignore me keithhhh

you think I am attractive.

**keith.k**

well yeah

you are kinda gorgeous...

* * *

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

Lance just screamed "he thinks im flawless!!! and perfect!!!"

**p.i.d.g.e**

oh

how strange

keith just screamed "SHIT I CALLED HIM FLAWLESS AND PERFECT"

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

I think its happening

**p.i.d.g.e**

I think so

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

its too bad that you are going to miss it...

**p.i.d.g.e**

what do you mean?

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

you are hanging out with Jaelyn in a few minutes...?

**p.i.d.g.e**

oh

OH SHIT 

I HAVE TO GO 

BYE HUNK

 

* * *

**lanceylance**

well

now that we are being honest...

you are so fucking hot.

**keith.k**

uh sorry WHAT

**lanceylance**

just telling the truth ;)

really though keith, do you not realize how beautiful you are?

**keith.k**

um

no?

**lanceylance**

your insecure

don't know what for

youre turning heads when you walk through the door

don't need makeup to cover up

being the way that you are is enough

everyone else in the room can see it

everyone else but you

**keith.k**

jfc….

**lanceylance**

BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE

THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR MULLET GETS ME OVERWHELMED

**keith.k**

really?

**lanceylance**

BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL

YOU DONT KNOW

OH

OH

YOU DONT KNOW YOURE BEAUTIFUL

IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE YOULL UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT YOU SO DESPERATELY

RIGHT NOW IM LOOKING AT YOU AND I CANT BELIEVE YOU DONT KNOW

OH

OH

YOU DONT KNOW YOURE BEAUTIFUL

OH

OH

THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

**keith.k**

done yet?

**lanceylance**

yep.

but really...

you are gorgeous

don't people tell you that all the time?

**keith.k**

no

I think you might be the first

**lanceylance**

oh...

keith?

**keith.k**

yeah?

**lanceylance**

you are beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! xoxo


	5. gay disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge hung out with a cute girl and adam got a phone. keith has gay problems and pidge and hunk talk to lance. and sorta some adashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter and expect another chapter tonight xoxo

**not so innocent gc**

 

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

Pidgeeeee

**p.i.d.g.e**

what

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

you need to send us pictures of you and Jaelyn

**p.i.d.g.e**

_(picture of a tall blue eyed girl with dirty blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders carrying Pidge on her back. Both of them are smiling happily)_

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

how tall is she?

**p.i.d.g.e**

5'10

shes like a model...

**princess.allura**

looks like you both had lots of fun!!!

but who took the picture?

**p.i.d.g.e**

just a nice person walking by saw us struggling to take a selfie and the offered to help :D

**iamdad**

where did you go?

**p.i.d.g.e**

to a carnival

it was amazing

**lanceylance**

aw pigeon

she made you soft

**p.i.d.g.e**

I WILL RUN OVER TO WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU LIVE AND KILL YOU

**keith.k**

I dont think anyone can really make Pidge soft

**lanceylance**

it APPEARS that someone made Pidge soft

but

she isnt

soft people dont threaten to kill

**iamdad**

no one asked how my date went

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

how did your date go?

**iamdad**

wonderful! thanks for asking!

and I have pictures

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

send them!

**iamdad**

_(selfie taken by Shiro of him and Adam in a fancy restaurant wearing fancy clothes and both of them are smiling)_

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

aww

you guys are cute

**iamdad**

thank you Hunk :)

ALSO I finally convinced Adam to get a real phone

he got an iPhone 7

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

tell him that we are proud

**princess.allura**

very proud

**lanceylance**

EXTREMELY proud.

**iamdad**

I will :P

* * *

_iamdad made groupchat with keith.k_ and ADAM!

_iamdad named groupchat "gay problems"_

 

**iamdad**

hello fellow gays

**ADAM!**

hi babe

and keith

**keith.k**

wtf is this

**iamdad**

I heard that you are having problems

gay problems

**keith.k**

and who told you that?

**iamdad**

Pidge

**keith.k**

BUT I DIDNT TELL PIDGE ANYTHING

**ADAM!**

she heard you screaming

something about calling someone perfect and flawless?

**keith.k**

shit I didn't realize I was that loud

**iamdad**

who were you talking about?

**keith.k**

...

um

Lance?

**iamdad**

oh okay

woah

was not expecting you to say lance

um

since when?

**keith.k**

I dont know?!?!?

he is just really perfect and fun to talk to and ughhhh

and when I needed help he was there

so later I sent him a text saying thank you and he asked for advice

he didn't know what bowtie to wear so he sent pictures and I accidentally said that the selfies were perfect and that he looked flawless in both

THEN HE SAID THAT I WAS HOT!

THEN SERENADED ME WITH A ONE DIRECTION SONG

**ADAM!**

sounds romantic

**iamdad**

well if he serenades you with one direction then he probably likes you

**keith.k**

but it doesn't matter cause I dont even know where the fuck he lives and I dont even like him that much

**ADAM!**

it sounds like you like him a lot....

**keith.k**

I DONT

im going to go

bye

* * *

**3 stooges**

 

**p.i.d.g.e**

Lance 

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

we need to talk to you

**lanceylance**

oh god

about what?

**p.i.d.g.e**

your developing feelings

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

for keith

**lanceylance**

I dont know what you are talking about

**p.i.d.g.e**

yes you do

and I thought you would maybe want to know if he likes you

**lanceylance**

DOES HE LIKE ME? 

OMG

OMFG

**p.i.d.g.e**

I will tell you

if you tell us if you like him

**lanceylance**

well yeah I like him

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

what do you like about him

**lanceylance**

how easy he is to talk to

its funny when he gets mad because its so cute

NOT TO MENTION HE IS REALLY FUCKING HOT

**p.i.d.g.e**

huh

**lanceylance**

WELL NOW YOU NEED TO TELL ME IF HE LIKES ME

**p.i.d.g.e**

he does.

when you were texting him earlier he was blushing insanely

and he screamed when he accidentally said you were perfect 

and then he turned his phone off and hid under a blanket

so yeah

I think he likes you

**lanceylance**

well fuck

SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO

I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW

BYE GUYS

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

GOOD LUCK

**p.i.d.g.e**

dont fuck it up

**lanceylance**

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram because I am probably going to talk some more about Jaelyn and get into who she is a bit more so if you want to know more about Jaelyn follow @cutelilfics :) hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxo


	6. 20 questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance play 20 questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 50 kudos and also sorry if this sucks but when I started writing I didn't expect people to actually read it??? but it makes me so happy that people actually enjoy it :)  
> also you aren't ready for the ending of this chapter oof enjoy xoxo

**not so innocent gc**

 

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY TO THIS GC

**lanceylance**

happy one month!!!

**p.i.d.g.e**

its been a month since I brought all of us together.

youre welcome.

**keith.k**

its been one month???

**lanceylance**

yes keith. that would explain why everyone is saying happy one month. 

you really are a smart one, keith.

**p.i.d.g.e**

actually LANCE Keith goes to one of the most amazing universities in the state. Of course, I go there too. I am actually taking advanced classes in robotics

**iamdad**

we are all very proud of you two

**lanceylance**

I knew pidge was smart but keith is too?

I didn't think people were allowed to be both gorgeous AND smart

**p.i.d.g.e**

DID YOU HEAR THAT KEITH

LANCE SAYS YOU ARE GORGEOUS AND SMART

**princess.allura**

I didn't know Lance was into Keith

**keith.k**

he isn't, Allura.

**princess.allura**

are you sure?

it sounds like he is

**keith.k**

yes Allura

im sure

**lanceylance**

I HAVE GOOD NEWS

I GOT A JOB

AT A RESTAURANT 

I WILL BE THE BEST WAITER EVER!!!!!

 

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

YOU GOT THE JOB??!?!?!

**lanceylance**

YES

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

CONGRATS!!!

I WILL MAKE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT FOR DINNER I AM SO PROUD OF YOU

**lanceylance**

THANKS BUDDY LOVE YOUUUU

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

I LOVE YOU TOO

**iamdad**

nice job Lance

**princess.allura**

congrats!

**p.i.d.g.e**

do I get free food?

**lanceylance**

no you dont even know where it is

**p.i.d.g.e**

oh yeah

fuck.

IM SEEING JAELYN AGAIN TODAY

**lanceylance**

you have seen her almost everyday for the past month

aren't you ever going to tell her how you feel?

**p.i.d.g.e**

hah youre one to talk

im pretty sure im not the only one who needs to tell someone about my feelings for them

**lanceylance**

I have NO idea who you are talking about.

**p.i.d.g.e**

oh yes you do

but im going to be nice and im not going to say anything

**lanceylance**

you? nice?

**p.i.d.g.e**

Lance, you know that I WILL tell that certain someone the certain something you dont want me to tell them

**iamdad**

I have never been more confused...

**keith.k**

yeah, what are you guys talking about?

**lanceylance**

NOTHING

**p.i.d.g.e**

NOTHING

**keith.k**

okay...

**p.i.d.g.e**

WELL I have to go make myself look decent for Jaelyn

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

and I need to prepare fancy food for lance (im so so so proud of you Lance xoxo)

**iamdad**

I need to go to work

**princess.allura**

me too

**lanceylance**

oh

okay

well keith, looks like its just me and you!

**keith.k**

yup

do you want to talk privately?

you know, not on the gc?

**lanceylance**

yeah sure

* * *

**lanceylance**

hello :P

**keith.k**

hi

**lanceylance**

sooo

what do you want to talk about?

**keith.k**

uh idk

**lanceylance**

LETS PLAY 20 QUESTIONS

**keith.k**

god, that's so cliche

**lanceylance**

yeah but do you have any other ideas?

**keith.k**

...no

lets just play 

you go first

**lanceylance**

what is your favorite color?

**keith.k**

red.

**lanceylance**

cool, mine's blue

**keith.k**

favorite animal?

**lanceylance**

hmm

sea turtle 

wbu

**keith.k**

lion

**lanceylance**

lions are a close second

favorite food?

**keith.k**

oh idk

I kinda eat anything

except asparagus 

**lanceylance**

really?

no favorite food?

**keith.k**

nope

**lanceylance**

thats weird man

my favorite is garlic knots

**keith.k**

what do you want to achieve in life?

**lanceylance**

oh

I want to make people happy and be someone that people can look up to. I just want to be noticed..i feel like no one sees me as someone capable of doing something with my life...also I want to start a family. I already have a large family so I think I would like to add on, ya know?

**keith.k**

lance...you are going to do great things. I know it.

**lanceylance**

thanks... :)

but uh

what about you

**keith.k**

I dont know. I guess that I just want to make the people around me proud.

**lanceylance**

you are already doing that

shiro seems sure as hell proud of you

also I have been meaning to ask...

what are you studying at your fancy university?

**keith.k**

forensic science

**lanceylance**

HOLY SHIT

THATS AWESOME WTF

im just a boring musician

**keith.k**

...

youre kidding right?

**lanceylance**

about what?

**keith.k**

being a musician

**lanceylance**

no...

I sing and play the guitar

**keith.k**

jfc...

**lanceylance**

whatttt????

**keith.k**

nothing

youre just so perfect...

you are gorgeous, you are a musician, you are a good friend, you make your friends smile and I would know, I have known pidge for a really long time and she always laughs at your stupid ass jokes and puns...I dont know what it is but you are just so likeable!!! also im sure you could get anyone to fall madly in love with you if you tried...

**lanceylance**

...woah

thank you keith...

honestly, I dont think very highly of myself but hearing this makes me feel better...

keith?

where did you go?

keithhhh

really, im getting worried. 

Keith, is everything okay?

**keith.k**

sorry, but we can't find Pidge.

**lanceylance**

what?

**keith.k**

something happened and she ran away...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol sorry guys  
> also have you heard Jeremy Shada sing? cause holy fuck, its beautiful.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0


	7. seeing a pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance tells keith where he lives and lance goes to party city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update but im back at school and i want to die so thats fun but i will try to be more active and I hope you enjoy this chapter

**lanceylance**

wtf do you mean

**keith.k**

i dont know

i think something might have happened between her and jaelyn

**lanceylance**

shit

where do you think she went

**keith.k**

probably to see her brother matt

she can be persuasive so she probably got the soonest flight out

**lanceylance**

where does matt live

**keith.k**

the other side of the damn country

**lanceylance**

what state?

**keith.k**

massachusetts

its so far from california i dont get why he moved so far away

pidge was so sad when he left but he said that boston needed him

i dont understand why boston needed him but whatever

i think he just wanted to go because he liked it there

lance?

youre never this quiet

lance?

wtf

**lanceylance**

does he live in the city?

**keith.k**

yeah he lives in boston

**lanceylance**

are fucking kidding me

i

live

in

boston

**keith.k**

WHAT

**lanceylance**

i looked at flight coming in from california

she should arrive at logan airport at 3:00am

i will go and make sure shes okay

**keith.k**

no

wtf

you dont have to

matt will probably be waiting for her

**lanceylance**

yeah but i really want to see her

shes one of my best friends and she means a lot to me

so im going to go to party city and get a bunch of feather boas and sunglasses and shit so i can embarrass her at the airport

bye keith!!!!

**keith.k**

okay talk to you later. let me know how she is.

* * *

 

**lanceylance**

hey hunk

do you have any plans tonight at 3:00am

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

um

no..?

why?

**lanceylance**

well now you do!!!

WE are going to the airport to say hi to a pigeon 

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

what are you talking about???

i love pigeons but why are we going to the airport at three to see one????

**lanceylance**

SHES NOT JUST ANY PIGEON

SHES OUR PIGEON

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

wait...

you arent talking about....

PIDGE?!?!?!

**lanceylance**

YEP

WE ARE FINALLY MEETING THE LITTLE GREMLIN

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

why is she in boston???

**lanceylance**

well shes running away from something in cali and is visiting her brother???

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

shes running away?

**lanceylance**

well not exactly

i mean...we know where she is

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

WHO HURT PIDGE???

PIDGE DESERVES ALL THE LOVE THAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER

SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE TO RUN AWAY FROM ANYTHING

WHO DARED TO HURT OUR PIDGE

**lanceylance**

calm down buddy idk

but we are going to make her feel so much better

i bought a bunch of shit from party city so when she sees us for the first time in person we look fucking awesome

and she will look all gross and airplaney and tired

but we love her anyway

im heading home, see you soon xoxo

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

see ya!!! xoxo

* * *

 

**keith.k**

i bet you hate driving out to the airport at 3:00am

**matt.the.meme**

keith, you emo little bitch.

who told you?

**keith.k**

no one

i just know pidge

also

expect her friends to be there

**matt.the.meme**

SHE HAS FRIENDS?!?!?!!?

**keith.k**

yep.

two friends.

she has been talking to them forever and i just found out that they lived in boston

also expect them to look like fucking idiots

**matt.the.meme**

???

**keith.k**

you will know its them when you see them

**matt.the.meme**

alright?

im going to try to get some sleep before i have to get that dumbass from the airport

talk to you later kogane

**keith.k**

please dont.

**matt.the.meme**

fuck off

* * *

 

Matt has finally arrived at the airport. He is clearly exhausted but he knows that he has to be there for his little sister. Matt knows that he should be looking for Pidge's friends but all he can think about is coffee. He finds a dunkin donuts and gets a plain black coffee that he puts 24 sugar packets in. Holding back a yawn, Matt looks around to try and find Pidge's friends.

Matt finally spots two men with sparkling unicorn hats with the word 'Believe' written across it. They both have feather boa's around their necks, but one is blue and the other is yellow. Both of them are wearing purple round sunglasses and they both are wearing shirts with "PIGEON" scribbled across in sharpie.

Matt pulls out his phone and takes a picture that he immediately sends to Keith. 

 

_**keith.k** _

_yep_ thats _them_

 

Matt walks over, ready to meet Pidge's friends.

"Hey, you must be Pidge's friends."

Lance and Hunk look at Matt, then at each other.

"And you must be Matt." Lance says, still surprised by how similar they look.

Matt just smiles and checks his watch. Matt looks up with an even happier smile on his face.

"She should be off the plane really soon."

As if on cue, Pidge began walking towards her older brother, not realizing that he was talking to Lance and Hunk until after a few seconds. Once she recognized them, she began sprinting.

Lance and Hunk hadn't even realized that they had started running until they both were embracing Pidge, lifting her as she was hugged by her friends. Lance and Hunk put her down only for Pidge to look both of them up and down then jump into Hunk's arms, wrapping her legs around him, then doing the same to Lance.

Little did they know that Matt had been videotaping the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" Pidge asks, wiping away the tears that she didn't know had fallen. Lance and Hunk found themselves doing the same thing.

"We live in Boston, we should be asking you what you're doing here?" Lance exclaims.

"Visiting my brothe-SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT MATT." Pidge runs to her brother, who was still videotaping and hugs him.

He stops recording to hug his little sister back.

Pidge turns back to Lance and Hunk to laugh and their stupid outfits.

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I got it at Party City today when Keith told me that you would probably be in Boston. Also, you should text him. He was worried the last time I talked to him."

"Oh, so how often have you been talking to Keith?" Pidge says, smirking deviously.

Lance huffs and fights back the blush threatening to color his cheeks. "He's my friend. Why wouldn't I talk to him?" Lance snaps.

Pidge and Hunk share a knowing glance before Pidge takes out her phone. She immediately looks paler when seeing all the text messages she has received from Keith, Allura, Shiro, Adam, Coran, and Jaelyn.

"I should probably get to Matt's place so I can call everyone and explain." Pidge says sheepishly.

"Yeah, but first lets take a picture." Lance winks at Pidge and gestures for everyone to come closer.

Lance takes a few selfies before deciding that he would send all of them to Keith.

In the first one, Lance is sticking his tongue out, Pidge is flipping off the camera, Hunk is laughing at Pidge and Matt, and Matt is looking at Pidge in mock horror of her flipping off the camera. In the second picture, everyone is staring at the camera like in the office. In the third picture Lance is winking, Pidge and Hunk are smirking at each other, knowing that Lance is sending it to Keith, and Matt is in the middle of asking Pidge and Hunk why they are smirking at each other. In the fourth picture, everyone is smiling happily and giggling at how stupid they probably look. 

Lance smiles at his phone as he looks at the pictures, before sending them to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so next chapter lance and hunk are going to give pidge a tour of boston and pidge and hunk are going to make lance talk about his feelings owo
> 
> also this is what Lance and Hunk were wearing:  
> unicorn believe hat: https://www.partycity.com/child-silver-unicorn-baseball-hat-777305.html?cgid=dress-up-hats  
> purple sunglasses: https://www.partycity.com/purple-round-sunglasses-690282.html?cgid=dress-up-glasses


	8. welcome to boston bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk show Pidge around Boston while she explains things
> 
> also Pidge and Matt are precious and you can fight me if you think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! thank you so much for sticking around although I had been gone for a while but i am so happy to be back!  
> i was so excited for this chapter because i live in boston and i feel like lance and hunk showing pidge around would be adorable

**lanceylance**

hey matt, can hunk and i show pidge around boston today?

**matt.the.meme  
**

yeah sure but why didnt you just ask me 20 minutes ago at the airport? lmao

i will be at work but hopefully she will be awake

**lanceylance**

idk the idea just came to me

and WHAT????

did pigeon actually sleep?!?!

**matt.the.meme  
**

no, she never sleeps.

What i mean is once she has had her coffee and doesnt feel like being an absolute asshole

**lanceylance**

heh sounds like her

shes always a bitch in the morning

**matt.the.meme  
**

i guess you know her pretty well

**lanceylance**

of course

shes one of my best friends

**matt.the.meme  
**

im glad she has you and hunk

she has only ever had me but then i met shiro and his little brother

you know keith, right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pidge told me that you knew keith( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**lanceylance**

oh lord

yeah

i know him

**matt.the.meme**

sooooo do you like him?

**lanceylance**

pidge probably already told you sooo

yeah

i think

i dont even know him that well but hes really sweet anD GORGEOUS SSKSKS

**matt.the.meme**

oh my that so gay

**lanceylance**

i know.

**matt.the.meme**

well i gtg to work

**lanceylance**

its not even 4:00 am??? where the fuck do you work?

**matt.the.meme**

i can tell you later i gtg or i cant be late and i think i already am

**lanceylance**

okay bye

* * *

**3 stooges  
**

 

**lanceylance**

hello friends

we are going on an adventure today!

**p.i.d.g.e**

ugh okay where

**lanceylance**

i am giving you a tour of boston

**p.i.d.g.e**

UGHHHH

fine

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

dont act like you hate it

we know you love us

**p.i.d.g.e**

yeah yeah whatever

where are we going

**lanceylance**

meet us at mike's city diner

* * *

Once they were all comfortably seated by the window of the diner, Lance and Hunk began asking questions.

"Why are you in Boston?"

"Did Jaelyn do something?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Why didn't Keith know where you were?"

"Have you sent anything to the others?"

Pidge looked back and forth between the two boys as they continued to ask question after question.

"Ughhh. Okay. It was supposed to be a surprise. I found out that you lived in Boston because um, hello? I'm a tech genius? And whatever, so I told Matt I would be coming into Boston and I kinda forgot to tell everyone I was leaving?"

"Wait, what?" Lance screeched causing a few people to look over.

* * *

_(Pidge's conversation with Matt a few weeks ago...)_

 

**p.i.d.g.e**

SKSKSKSKS MATT

**matt.the.meme**

whaaaaat

**p.i.d.g.e**

sooo I found out that my internet friends live in Boston???

so I will see you in a few weeks

**matt.the.meme**

where did you get the money to fly out to Boston???

**p.i.d.g.e**

well...I didnt

soooo I was wondering if you would pay for me???

**matt.the.meme**

Katie, I'm practically broke! I barely get any money as it is. Oh, how would I afford measly plane tickets for my little sister?

**p.i.d.g.e**

bitch

you are so fucking rich its insane

and just call me pidge you idiot

**matt.the.meme**

ugh okay I will pay for plane tickets

sooo... see you in 3 weeks???

**p.i.d.g.e**

YESYESYESYES!!!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH

**matt.the.meme**

is there anything else you need me to do

**p.i.d.g.e**

well now that you mention it...

**matt.the.meme**

oh no

**p.i.d.g.e**

Keith has a HUGE crush

on none other than my internet friend!!!

sooo...if you could fly both of them back to LA with me...?

please?

**matt.the.meme**

Keith????

OUR Keith???

NO WAY.

**p.i.d.g.e**

YES WAY.

**matt.the.meme**

ahhh

I will fly your friends back

...but

I'm coming with you

**p.i.d.g.e**

OMG

MATT THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH

I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU AND TO SEE LANCE AND HUNK 

ANF HOLY SHIT

WE GET TO SEE KEITH AND LANCE FUCKINGFALL ALL OVER EACJ OTHER

**matt.the.meme**

Katie, sweetie? Your typing is a mess. Calm down.

**p.i.d.g.e**

SSKSSKSKSKS I CANT

THANK YOU MATT

 

_ (Three weeks later...) _

 

**p.i.d.g.e**

Matt...

did you seriously buy me a first class ticket?

**matt.the.meme**

ofc

you're my little sister, you deserve to be treated like royalty.

**p.i.d.g.e**

thank you thank you thank you thank you 

omlllll

**matt.the.meme**

ofc pidge, you deserve it <3

**p.i.d.g.e**

awww love youuuu

**matt.the.meme**

yeah yeah

...

love you too

* * *

 

"So, that's it? He just flew you in and you are staying for a week?"

"Yeah, that's it," Pidge lied, trying to make sure it didn't show.

Lance and Hunk looked skeptical but continued with their conversation anyway.

 

After a day of adventuring in Boston, they decided to go to the Boston Public Garden.

"So..." Pidge smirks at Lance.

"What?"

"What are your intentions with Keith?"

Lance choked on his lemonade.

"You okay buddy?" Hunk asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Totally."

Pidge raises her eyebrows and her smirk grows.

"Wow, Lance. You are so head over heels for him."

Lance huffs and crosses his arms, trying to ignore Pidge's constant comments.

The three decide that tomorrow will be a day of visiting museums starting at 8:30 AM with breakfast at Mike's City Diner (because it was so good, they just have to go two days in a row).

They say goodnight and go their separate ways.

"How was your day?" Matt asks when he gets back to his house around 10:30.

"It was amazing! Tomorrow we are exploring museums and it's going to be so fun!"

"Hey, make sure to save some time to spend with your favorite brother!"

Pidge rolled her eyes but could not hide her smile. "Your my only brother...and what day do you have off?"

"I get off early on Friday and then we all leave on Saturday."

"How early?"

"I get off at 12:00"

"So, wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Of course, I need some alone time with you. It's been a long time, hasn't it." Matt smiles sadly.

"Yeah," Pidge says, scratching the back of her neck and looking down with a guilty smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry I have been so busy. I'm going to try to make more time for you because you means so much to me."

Pidge looked up and smiled.

"You are such a sap."

"Oh, be quiet!"

* * *

 

**3 stooges**

 

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

hey so I made a list of all the places we can go :)

**p.i.d.g.e**

omg you nerd

**lanceylance**

shut up pigeon 

WE LOVE YOU HUNK

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

thank you lance :)

soooo

we can go to the aquarium, the art museum, the science museum, or the children museum

**lanceylance**

AQUARIUM

AQUARIUM

AQUARIUM

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

lance, you know I love you

but we always got to the aquarium

**p.i.d.g.e**

what's the children's museum

**chunky_hunky_funky_monkey**

a museum for children.

**p.i.d.g.e**

oh fuck yes.

* * *

 

For the whole day Lance and Hunk called Pidge their daughter and acted like a couple. They would hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek. Usually they were each holding one of Pidge's hand and swinging it back and forth as they walked.

Pidge's pigtails bounced with every step.

They all played the stupid kid games together alongside three year olds.

While Lance and Pidge played in the sandbox, a woman asked Hunk "which ones are yours?"

Hunk pointed at Lance and Pidge with a proud smile. "Those two."

The woman looked at him with wide eyes before giving him an awkward smile and walking away quickly.

The day ended in many laughs and they convinced Pidge to sleep over at their apartment. She wore a pair of Lance's shorts which could not be seen because of Hunk's oversized t-shirt.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Pidge asks as everyone sits down to watch the Bee Movie.

"Nothing. I wanna sleep." Lance complains before cuddling up next to Pidge.

"Yeah, I don't really want to do anything tomorrow either" Hunk shrugged before moving to the other side of Pidge.

"...We could FaceTime Keith?" Pidge suggests, not surprised when Lance stiffens up.

"Yeah, good idea." Hunk says, smiling at Pidge, just as amused by Lance's reaction.

"...ugh. Okay. It's going to be awful though. I will probably look like shit. I am going to have to put SO much effort in to making myself look better. What if he can tell that I tried to make myself look better? Oh my God, he probably will and-"

"LANCE! Shut up and watch the movie. It'll be fine." Pidge rolls her eyes. 

They fall asleep before the movie has ended, all cuddled up together on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more klance next chapter cause season 8 really hurt us :(

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and PLEASE COMMENT lmao sorry im desperate for feedback


End file.
